Yachiru in Avengers!
by ToshiroHitsugaya-Taicho
Summary: Yachiru is reborn as Pepper Potts and Tony Stark's daughter. Read as she insults people, hides from spies and ensures that some members of the Avengers have to fight her Kenny, but only the strong ones. Not even hero's can deal with Yachiru's craziness and singleminded need to make chaos everywhere she goes! (rated for some violence, this is a Story with Yachiru in it after all!)


Chapter 1

The little girl (with hair a strawberry blonde but looked pink and strange redy brown eyes) of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts snuck down the stairs, got into her 'dads' work shop and sat on the chair, watching her him work. The little girl was an odd one, obsessed with nicknames and good fights, she frowned. He was boring, her new dad. While some people say he would be a good dad, because he could provide for her… it wasn't the same. Neither understood her, her love of watching fighters fight it out, the way she would jump onto others backs… her love of mischief. No one understood her here.

"Ah!" The girl, birth name Lilly Stark, but prefers to be called Yachiru. 'it's a name given to me by Kenny!' they never understood the Kenny bit. "Lil's what are you doing in here again?"

"asking if we're headed to the tall tower again!" she then leaped onto him, he caught her in time. "the one that'll be run by that!" she tapped the Arc reactor.

"Yes, we are! You, your mother and I are going."

Yachiru loved her mother, even though Pepper didn't quite understand Yachiru, she loved her anyway because she never had a mother before… and Pepper was short of amazing in may ways! She kept Tony in line, ran a company, hit Mr Hammer, and never hesitated in doing what she had to… she had a fighter's spirit!

* * *

"Q-ball!" she shouted, as she saw Phil Coulson walk into the tower while she sat in the lobby.

He blinked. "Ah… Yachiru," he smiled at her. "Where are your parents?"

"Upstairs!"

"And why aren't you with them?"

"I got lost!" she then jumped up into his arms without hesitation. "Take me to them?"

He sighed. "Of course."

* * *

"Wow! Kenny would love to fight Thor and the Hulk!"

"Not Captain America?" Phil asked, he thought that Kenny was only an imaginary friend who she loved to set fights with after all… and she tended to make Kenny fight everyone.

"No way! The guy is to weak!" she protested.

Tony laughed, Pepper sighed and Phil stared in shock.

* * *

Yachiru followed her mother to the Quin-jet while Tony had 'homework.' She was supposed to stay with her… but she snuck away from her mother while Pepper got off of the jet, and stayed on the jet herself.

Phil, nor anyone noticed until Captain America found her while they approached their destination. He stared at her, and she smiled, waving.

"Um… Agent Coulson? Why is there a child in here?" Phil froze at Captain's voice next to him. He span around and looked at the girl who had jumped down from her hiding place and onto a chair, kicking her legs.

"Yachiru Stark!" Phil exclaimed. "Your supposed to be with your mother!"

Yachiru wrinkled her nose. "DC is boring! The fun in with you!"

She leapt from the chair, up and into Phil's arms. Captain looked a bit surprised at how high and far the girl jumped. Yachiru turned to look at the Captain once comfort in Coulson's arms.

He blinked. "Did you say Stark?"

"You're not strong enough to be a Captain. Faker-taicho!" she looked back at Phil. "I have no idea why you would admire such a weak person Q-Ball!"

* * *

"Coulson," Fury spoke up.

"Yes sir."

"Is that Lilly Stark?"

"I am not Lilly Stark! Primo Espada is dead, Pirate!" the girl jumped from Phil, onto Fury's head with ease. Everyone stared as she stood there. "I am Yachiru!"

Then she jumped from the head and landed in front of Bruce. "Y-Yes?" he stammered at the sight of the girl, staring up at him.

She put her arms up. "Up!" the man frowned, looked around. A little confused. Natasha sighed, knowing how persistent Yachiru can be… the man reached out and picked her up. "Yay! This means in the future, you have to fight Kenny! You might even get him to have some fun!" she squealed happily.

Everyone stared at the insane like girl, as she pulled free and ran off. Time to play in the labs!

* * *

"H-Hey! You can't be in here!"

BOOM! CRASH!

"You yelling at me made me fall so that's your fault!" she shouted at him.

-linebreak-

(the less spoke about lab three, the better. Let's just say that even Urahara and Kurotsuchi-taicho would be able to do a thing to fix it.)

* * *

Yachiru followed Natasha onto a Quin-jet unnoticed… she watched the fight in Germany without being noticed and when her father turned up and ended the fight between Faker-Taicho and Icey, she hid faster than anything. She did not want to be noticed!

Thor arrived, took icey and got into a fight with her father! She watched in the air… she was actually surprised her father put up a good fight… but was stopped by Goody Goody Faker-taicho.

-linebreak-

Nearly back to the Helicarrier with Thor, Loki, Steve, Natasha and Tony… Loki spoke up.

"I have a question," Loki stated and everyone just stared. "You are aware that you have a spiritually strong little human on bored yes?"

Yachiru gaped and then jumped out of her hiding spot. "you could sense me?!" she got right up into his face.

"you were not exactly hiding yourself," Loki deadpanned.

She then smiled before sitting in front of him. "Cool! Do you know how to fight with a sword?"

Loki blinked in confusion. "Yes…?"

"Would you fight Kenny? You were kicking Faker-Taicho's butt with ease before… and I bet you could with Goatie too!" she exclaimed happily.

"Did she just call you Goatie?" Steve asked of the son of his dead friend. Tony whimpered.

She then turned to Thor. "You to! You're both really strong! As long as you don't use magic," she looked at Loki. "it's against the rules to use magic against Kenny, because if you do you asking for him to kill you! Magic's for weaklings to Kenny! Got it?" She said with a simple smile.

"Did a kid just say that?" Steve asked Tony.

Tony whimpered again. "She's always been like this… she never actually asked people for fights for her imaginary friend… only comparing show fights to him."

"Little one, I do not think myself, or Loki, will be able to fight your friend," Thor told her and she frowned up at him.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because little one, we will be returning home soon…"

Yachiru looked up at him and her frown disappeared with a smile. "It's okay! Kenny and I will hunt you down if you try and run from the fight! Kenny only fights strong people, and I find them for him!"

"Who is Kenny?" Loki asked of the girl.

"He's Kenny! The strongest person ever and he'll only ever got stronger and stronger because he's Kenny!" she then span on her heal with a little giggle, before kicking him in the knee. "Stupid Icey!"

Loki's eyes widened in pain and watched as she ran off to Natasha. Both Thor and himself looked at each other in surprise… what in the name of Helheim is wrong with Midgardian Children?!

* * *

"He intends to lead an army, called the Chitauri. In exchange, I think, for the tesseract."

"What's so important of a growly cube anyway? That Spear and Cube are nothing compared to the Hogyoku… _that_ thing is scary!" Yachiru shivered and everyone stared at her.

* * *

The yelling in labs got louder and louder as Yachiru was trying to pick up Reiatsu from the spear. It was emitting some sort of energy.

Her eye twitched, and then she snapped.

"Oh SHUT UP! I AM TRYING TO LISTEN TO THE SPEAR!" her energy snapped out and rolled towards the bickering Avengers and Nick Fury. "NOW STAY QUIET OR I'LL SERIOUSLY MAIM YOU!"

Tony stared at his daughter in shock. As she had everyone on their knees, being crushed by a power they've never felt before. Even Thor.

She then turned her eyes onto the Spear. "Ah!" she put her hand onto it and then frowned. "be quiet and stop making them mean!"

The room exploded.

* * *

Yachiru found a sword and was running through the place swiping mind washed agents. Hurting them, but not killing. Not yet, as she had a place to be and she did not want to kill anyone until she saw them in action! She reached and saw the Hulk and Thor fighting, she grinned at it. yep they were definitely good opponents for Kenny! She pouted when the fight was interrupted though by the stupid agent shotting at the Hulk and then walked away before seeing the end.

She headed into the bridge of the ship, not noticing as the ship straightened up. Yachiru only saw a bad guy walking towards her and she moved, cut his Achilles heel, knocked him to the ground and then curb stomped him. Deep. Into. The. Ground.

"Weakling!"

Everyone in the room watched in shock as a little girl turned to them and grinning, having no reaction to all the blood on her.

* * *

"Mr Stark, you daughter is insane," Fury told him the moment he came into sight.

Tony found her sitting at the round table, with a bloodied sword beside her, a piece of paper and pens, during her and Kenny with a smile, and humming some made up show toon.

"What… Lilly!"

"Huh?' she looked up and blinked. "Oh, hello Goatie!"

"You… you… sword…"

"I cut the bad guys! They were to weak!" she then turned back down to the paper.

All this fighting and bloodshed made her Kenny!

* * *

Yachiru giggled in delight as she ran out of the place and started hacking into monsters. She reached the rest of the Avengers in moments, her Reiatsu was free, and she killed without hesitation, her skill with a sword graceful, her moves fast.

"Yachiru!" Tony snapped when he landed after Bruce and the Hulk turned up. "Hide!"

"I don't take orders from you goatie!" she snapped and then appeared on his head and leapt off as another alien came out of the potal. "I don't take orders from any weaklings!"

An insane laughter echoed out, and a force higher stronger the one the Avengers felt from Yachiru before rolled into everything.

All Avengers fell, Loki and the Chichari as well. Yachiru was the only one to stay standing.

"This looks like a lot of fun! But I need to find her first… YACHIRU! YOU GOT LOST! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Her eyes widened and she grinned brighter than anything. "Kenny!"

"K…k…k…Kenny?!" Tony gasped. This feeling was pink haired Yachiru's Kenny?!

A figure hit the ground in front of them with a bloodthirsty grin, hair with bells on the tips and an eye patch. A haori in place. Two others arrived as well.

"Seems like you're having fun, Kusajishi-Fukotaicho," Yumichika spoke up.

Ikkaku snorted at Yumichika. "I bet she made this whole mess just for Zaraki-taicho."

"This does look like the type of situation she'd create just for Zaraki-taicho… and to piss me off… look at our UGLY all these monsters are!" Yumichika cried.

"Feathers! Baldy!"

She then shunpo'd right to her true father, arms going around his neck. Kenpachi chuckled and then held her close.

"Hey kid, your safe. Your home…" She cried then, right into his neck.

"I thought I'd never see you again Kenny!" she cried and he petted her head.

"As if. I'll always find you," Yachiru smiled and wiped the tears away.

She waved a hand towards the Aliens. "Look! Are you going to have fun Kenny?" she asked and he smirked.

"Oh yeah, Ikkaku, Yumichiha, let loose… Yachiru, go hide," She grinned and nodded.

"Yes Captain!" Both males of the 11th nodded and were gone, loud laugher from Ikkaku broke out and insults of ugliness from Yumichika were heard from a distance.

"Okay Kenny!" Yachiru then turned and looked at the Avengers. "You interrupt Kenny's fight and I'll hurt you!" she snarled and then smiled before kissing Kenny's head, and Shunpoing up and off. Preparing to watch the fight up on a roof top.

"You're the famous Kenny?" Tony asked and Kenpachi looked at him in annoyance.

"Only Yachiru can call me that. The names Kenpachi Zaraki. Now back off… this my fight!" Energy flowed off of the man and he grinned bloodthirstily.

He rushed forward and the Chitauri were sent flying… in pieces.

* * *

The Battle of New York war over in half an hour…

When the nuke bomb was sent towards the city of New York… the Avenger's watched Yachiru Shunpo towards it, standing in air like it was the ground, gather the same weird powerful energy in the shape of a large cat, round housed kicked the thing up into the portal, blowing up the ship.

"DO NOT INTERRUPT KENNY'S FIGHT!" she then turned back and smiled down at her Kenny. "You can keep fighting now Kenny… hey! Why did they all drop dead like that?!"

In the end, all the Avengers had to do was close the portal… because Kenny, Yachiru, Ikkaku and Yumichika were not interesting in boring stuff like science!

* * *

"Who are you three?" Nick Fury asked, glaring at them when they arrived in the stable meeting room of Stark Tower, not noticing the missing Stark.

Kenpachi grinned. Ikkaku smirk and Yumichika scoffed. "Your whole look insults me. Get lost, ugly. Only Captain can where an eye patch. Your eye patch just shows how weak you are."

Then smoke distended the room from the vents and the Shinigami moved. The humans, now forgetting seeing the Shinigami, and instead thinking that they were there to congratulate the Avenger's on a job well done, so left. Not knowing the laughing girl in the vents.

* * *

Yachiru pulled aside the Avengers and Pepper, (who turned up an hour after Nick Fury and SHIELD left), and smiled brightly. Sitting on Kenny's shoulder, with Ikkaku and Yumichika on their sides.

"Remember Hammerhead, you're supposed to fight Kenny one day, you too Greeny. And Icey too," she informed them and Tony frowned.

"What are you doing?" Tony stated as Kenny, Ikkaku, Yumichika and his daughter turned to leave.

"I'm going home, Goatie. Don't worry! I'll visit!" Yachiru grinned, "I made sure you remembered me and this whole thing just so I could! After all, I've never had a mother before!"

Then an argument broke out between Tony and Kenny. Well, not so much an argument… more like a… 'you're not taking my daughter!'

Rise of Reiatsu and BAM, Tony's knocked out!

Ikkaku snorted. "Yeah, don't try and take Yachiru away from Zaraki-taicho."

Yachiru laughed and hugged her Kenny around his neck.

* * *

Yachiru returned to the Soul Society, with a promise from Pepper that Kenpachi would return Yachiru for visits because 'I did not give birth to her for you to just take her away!' Even Kenpachi knew better then to get better a mother and her daughter. Plus, he agreed Yachiru needed a mother figure in her life anyway.

* * *

 **And that's that! Total crackish, but whatever. Yachiru is just a great plot bunny and she will cause mayhem in any universe! And for those of you who are waiting for me to update my Naruto story, probably not going to happen for a long while. I tried to write another chapter of it, but I just can't! I've really lost interesting in writing Naruto fanfiction lately. I've gotten into other anime and Manga as well... Sorry Guys! Who knows, I might go back to it someday.**

 **Review please! Or Yachiru will get Kenny on you! Hahaha.**

 **P.S Also looking for a Beta for a Toshiro is Harry fic! Not a totally serious fic but it's still there in the making!**


End file.
